Valentine's Day: The Love Potion!
by AirshipHead
Summary: Nagasumi has to impress San-chan this Valentine's day, along with every other girl that likes him, on pain of death. Meanwhile, Lunar has a devilish plan with a Love potion, but what happens when other girls find out about it? ON HIATUS.


_**Valentine's Day: Love Potion!**_

**Michishio Nagasumi** wasn't having a very good day. From the very moment he woke up, things seemed to go much worse than they usually did, and that was saying something! He woke up at 7:00 sharp, to Maki blasting him with water bullets for no good reason. He then reached the kitchen, where he found out that Lunar-chan had eaten ALL of the food that his mother had prepared for everyone to eat at breakfast. He then made everyone else late for school, due to the fact he couldn't find his school uniform, which meant that he was heckled by Mawari when they reached the school gates. Things only proceeded to get worse, he reached the classroom and ended up tripping over a table leg, knocking San-chan over, JUST as Gozaburo walked in the classroom, which led to a rather tiring chase between Nagasumi, Gozaburo, and oddly Shark-Fushijiro, who was passing.

**Somehow** he managed to last through till lunchtime and sat at his desk with his head slumped on it. San-chan walked over and said,

"Nagasumi-san, what's wrong, you don't seem yourself today?".

Nagasumi sweat-dropped as he said in a muffled tone,

"Jeez, San-chan, I wonder why, today has been awful!"

As if on cue, Kai overheard the conversation and rushed over,

"What's the problem Michishio Nagasumi?, are you so depressed you are unfit for your wife? That's such a shame, looks like I will have to take responsibility now!"

Nagasumi, punched Kai in the face, without looking up.

"Go away Kai, I really don't have time for this"

San-chan looked over at Nagasumi, then gasped as she remembered something,

"Aww, poor Nagasumi-san, I have something that will cheer you up!" she said cheerfully

"What?" Nagasumi said.

"Guess what, It's valentine's day next week!"

Nagasumi spaced out for a second and started floating in blackness.

"V-valentines D-d-day!" he said in utter horror.

This was bad, he knew very well that nearly every girl he knew in the class harboured some sort of feelings for him, and although he had eyes for San-chan, if he had that many girls on him, he didn't know if he could be responsible for his actions.

Nagasumi shuddered as he remembered when he was left alone with Lunar, he ended up engaged and seconds away from marriage. Then he remembered the time he drank magic potion, which made all the girls love him and the guys hate him.

'Love is painful' he thought to himself, remembering the harsh beating he received that day.

Nagasumi looked up from the desk, to see San-chan looking at him oddly,

"Nagasumi-san, is something wrong? Did I upset you?"she said in a worried tone

"No, San-chan, it's fine, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Ah... Nothing r-really, nothing at all" Nagasumi stammered.

"O.k, then fine, see you later!" San said as she walked cheerfully out of the classroom.

Nagasumi let out a huge sigh of relief and began to think more about Valentine's Day. Should he get San-chan a gift? What if the others get jealous? Nagasumi didn't think he could withstand Lunar's wrath if he preferred San over her. Or even see hidden disappointed tears from the others. Nagasumi certainly wasn't the type to make a girl cry. He needed a plan, one that would make everyone happy and keep him from being skinned alive. What could he do? He didn't have much money, or for that matter, knowledge on how girls work, they were on a different planet as far as he was concerned.

"Hey, Sea Cockroach!" a dreaded voice sounded from under the desk.

Nagasumi slowly looked down and low and behold, there was Maki, with a murderous expression in her eyes.

"M-m-maki! What do you want?"

"I'm just warning you, San-chan had better be happy this Valentine's Day, or I will make sure you suffer until the ends of the Earth, this is both from me and the boss, so do something nice!"

Nagasumi looked up and there was Gozaburo with a particularly murderous expression in his eye.

'Maki's right!" Nagasumi thought "I am a dead man next week!"

A whistle blowing stopped his thoughts in their tracks, Nagasumi looked around and there was Mawari, shouting at students as they entered and left the classroom.

"I will arrest anyone who makes anyone upset on Valentine's Day! Do you want Mawari to teach you the rules of being nice to others?" she shouted

'Great' Nagasumi thought 'Everyone is really out to get me next week!'

Nagasumi, slumped back onto his desk with his head in his hands. He needed a time out

_**Meanwhile... in the girl's bathroom...**_

Lunar smirked evilly as she held up the tiny crystal vial of pink liquid.

"I've had enough of the slave loving San!" she cackled to herself. "This mermaid love potion is guaranteed to make him permanently fall for me and leave San!

Lunar started laughing maniacally to herself, Nagasumi didn't know what he was in for...

_Hooray, my first fan fiction that isn't Pokemon, this anime is vastly unnoticed on this site and I aim to change that with this. Rate and Review :D_


End file.
